


prompt fill 3

by nezstorm



Series: prompts [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 15:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12609744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/pseuds/nezstorm
Summary: 24. “You’re trembling.”





	prompt fill 3

“You’re trembling,” Ennis points out gently as he sits down next to Stiles on the couch.

Ennis doesn’t think Stiles noticed it himself, the way he seems to be shaking apart as he gazes ahead unseeingly, fingers clutching at the blanket Ennis wrapped him in after the Sheriff brought Stiles home. 

Stiles looks down at himself at Ennis’ words, checking for himself that Ennis is right. He seems to curl up even further into himself at the sight, making himself even smaller.

Ennis doesn’t waste time pulling Stiles into his lap, blanket and all, wrapping him securely in his hold. Stiles burrows into his chest, head beneath Ennis’ chin as he sinks into Ennis’ warmth.

They sit like that in silence for a long moment, Stiles’ erratic heartbeat slowly calming as Ennis rubs his hands in gentle circles over Stiles’ back and hip.

“I’m sorry,” Stiles says, words pressed against Ennis’ skin.

“What for?”

“For being such a mess. Getting freaked out by something as stupid as a _human_ getting the jump on me,” Stiles scoffs self-deprecatingly.

“You’re so used to facing supernatural creatures in your daily life, it’s only natural that getting almost stabbed for your wallet would shake you up a bit. You still managed to deal with the bastard without getting hurt,” Ennis didn’t even try to hide his pride.

“Yeah, but…”

“There’s nothing wrong in being scared, pretty boy,” Ennis says, “I’d say it’s pretty healthy. And you can’t always control how you react to things.” Ennis presses a kiss to the side of Stiles’ head. “What we can do is build a pillow fort and put on a few movies to watch, what do you say?”

Stiles hums, presses closer into Ennis’ chest. “Let’s stay like this for a while longer.”

Ennis presses another kiss to the crown of his head. 

“However long you need.”


End file.
